


It's Really No Fuss

by codewc (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: Murdoc really likes Russel's new outfit.





	It's Really No Fuss

“If you laugh, I will kick your ass,” Russel says from behind the bathroom door.

 

Murdoc, perched on the end of the bed, watches said door and replies with a tired sigh, “Yeah, yeah, and you'll punch me into another dimension if I make fun of you. I get it.” Murdoc glances at the clock, nursing his beer and estimates that about fifteen minutes have passed since he settled in Russel’s room and was told to wait, which just happens to be enough time to wear out his patience.

 

“Listen, Russ, whatever new suit and tie you wanna show me sounds great and all, but if I sit any longer on this brick of a bed, my arse is gonna flatten, and nobody wants that-”

 

Interrupted by the opening click of the bathroom door, Murdoc’s throat goes dry as Russel emerges, standing timidly in its frame.

 

A babydoll. Black, silky, with a satin belt tied tight around the middle. It’s enough to make Murdoc lick his lips. Visible beads of sweat are forming along Murdoc’s temple as he glances down and notices that _oh_ , there are _stockings_ , too. Russel’s bra is patterned with dark violets and if Murdoc dared to look down again he'd see the matching lace lining his panties. Murdoc can only stare in awe for minutes on end.

 

A blush creeps its way up Russel’s face and he covers himself with his arms. “Oh God, this is so dumb. I’m so sorry.” Murdoc shakes his head and as he sits up properly he notices the damp spot on his shirt. He’s managed to spill his beer on himself without realizing it. He promptly places the half-empty beer bottle on the nightstand.

 

“No! No, c’mere,” Murdoc motions towards himself, “don’t sweat it, luv. You look lovely.”

 

Russel sighs, giving Murdoc a look before he reluctantly moves.

 

Murdoc has his hands on Russel’s hips and his fingers begin to shake once he shifts to stand up. His breath comes heavy as his hands move to part Russel’s negligée, his fingertips barely brushing the band of Russel’s panties. It's all so delicate and precise that if Murdoc makes the slightest move, he's sure it will all come undone. Murdoc's worried that he's drooling. Maybe he is. Who cares - Russel’s negligée has frills at the ends for Murdoc’s shaking hands to fiddle with.

 

“Where did you-? When did you-? How did you-?” Murdoc splutters and looks up to see Russel’s face and _Christ_ , he has _lipstick_ on. ”I don't know where to start,” Murdoc croaks.

 

Russel chuckles dryly, his face flushed and embarrassed. “Listen, you don't have to act-”

 

“Bollocks” Murdoc snaps, and looks down to watch his thumbs hook into Russel’s stockings which makes Russel squirm. He loves the way Russel’s thighs press together. “It's gorgeous, perfect - like poetry.”

 

“What.”

 

“No, no listen. There's something poetic here. You've got your thick thighs neatly tucked into your black stockings, your soft belly above your lacy panties and _oh_ , Faust it's like gift wrapping. Your dick is a gift. You're wearing makeup and it’s spot on, of course. The brassiere... the negligée... your curves... I'm sweating here, Russel. You're fucking beautiful. If I had the time, I could write-”

 

Russel's face is tight and his eyes glossy. Murdoc swallows whatever else he was going to say, fingers spreading over Russel’s thighs under the stockings. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Russel sighs, “it's just... nobody’s ever said that about me before. I don't... I didn't expect…”

 

“Russ,” Murdoc moves his hands to Russel’s shoulders, “you can't expect me not to lose it when I see you all dolled up like this - you're gorgeous, I'm serious.”

 

It dawns on Murdoc that Russel must have been just as terribly nervous even before now - those threats should have been the first sign. He thinks about how odd it is to see Russel so shy in the bedroom, so unsure of himself. Russel was always so cool, so nonchalant and it would frustrate Murdoc to no end. But here he was, shifting on his feet and wringing his hands with a red face. Murdoc's so charmed by this he can feel his heart jumping out of his chest. It's too much. It's not enough.

 

Russel smiles. It's enough to flood Murdoc's boxers.

 

Murdoc pulls Russel down for a kiss. A proper one. Not sloppy or wet or lazy. Murdoc can feel Russel’s cheeks burn up. And then he kisses him again. Then another one. And soon enough Murdoc’s peppering Russel’s whole face with kisses.

 

“You've got my lipstick all over you” Russel mutters bewilderedly, seemingly amazed at the sight.

 

Murdoc wants Russel, wants him coming undone beneath him, wants to spoil him until he's senseless and to make a mess of his pretty underwear. Murdoc loosens the belt around Russel’s waist and starts groping his chest, through his bra, which prompts Russel to reach back and unhook it, which causes Murdoc to pull back.

 

“No, wait.” Murdoc gulps, breathes and peels his own top off, “Keep your clothes on.”

 

Russel follows Murdoc when he pulls at his arm, leading him to the bed. The springs creak and groan as Murdoc climbs up to stand on the bed. Russel laughs affectionately at how eager Murdoc is in shimmying out of his jeans and flinging them on the floor in a pile with his shirt.

 

“What do you-? Do you want me to-?”

 

“No, lay down.”

 

Russel watches as Murdoc pulls down his boxers and his intake is sharp. Murdoc's dark pubic hair tangles into his wetness and Russel bites his lip at the sight of the flushed, pink skin just beneath it. Russel lifts his eyes to see Murdoc’s face obscured in shadow and his eyes dark, lustful. It's starting to sink in just how much Murdoc wants Russel beneath him, and Russel can feel his dick twitch in his panties at the thought. “I told you,” Murdoc said, his voice low, “to lay down.”

 

And Russel does. He rests his back against the pillows and watches Murdoc jump off the bed, rummage through the nightstands’ drawers and then hurriedly make his way to the bathroom. He stops midway and leans over to kiss Russel, whispers into his neck “I'm gonna ruin you, luv.” and kisses his sternum.

 

Russel sits there in silence, still dumbfounded at Murdoc’s reaction.

 

Russel knew that Murdoc loved lingerie (Murdoc leaves his pornography scattered all over the house and it’s much tamer than you’d expect) and Russel loves dressing up, loves wearing fine clothes; it felt inevitable. He thought it'd be perfect to surprise Murdoc with. He was confident, discreetly shopping online for the right mesh and taking the mail duty from Stuart for the last few weeks.

 

But anxiety had started to coil in his stomach once he slipped on the stockings in the bathroom and he could feel Murdoc’s impatience radiating through the door. Insecurity over how his belly hung, his stretch marks on his arms and _God_ , his unflattering back folds, started to sink in his chest.

 

Maybe Murdoc wouldn't want him in lingerie, maybe he thought it would look alien on him. Maybe he’d choke on his beer and think Russel was just messing with him. Think that something as delicate as lace panties and satin negligée wasn't made for someone like Russel - that it was a joke. But he couldn't back out now. He had to go through with it.

 

Murdoc's gawking at him as he stepped out wasn't exactly comforting. But then Murdoc started rambling on, started fondling and kissing him until he was on his back, and now he was waiting for Murdoc to give him more.

 

All of this attention and affection is definitely not what Russel is used to. He's normally perfectly fine with dominating Murdoc in bed; he loves pleasuring him, having him come first and filling him up. It suits Russel just fine being a top, but sometimes he would be just as satisfied having Murdoc fiddle with him like this. Have Murdoc get off to him, make him feel desired. Like he really was sexy, and beautiful and wanted, the way Murdoc always says he is.

 

There's a vibrator and a small tube of lube in Murdoc's hands when he returns. He uncaps the lube and applies it to two of Russel's fingers, whispering against his forehead that he wants to watch Russel finger himself. He rolls Russel’s panties down his thighs and grins to himself when he sees Russel’s half hard dick twitching for attention.

 

Hesitant, Russel leans forward and presses his fingers inside, conscious of Murdoc at his side, nibbling his earlobe. “I found that in the cabinet.” he nods to the vibrator in his hand. “Do you use it often? Do you think of me when you do?” Russel doesn't answer, huffing as he spreads his legs further and thrusts in himself. It's a yes to Murdoc.

 

Russel scissors his fingers as Murdoc licks along his jaw and sucks at his neck. Russel winces at Murdoc’s bite, which makes Murdoc grin. “You ready for me? I can’t wait.” Murdoc mutters, his breath hot on Russel’s ear. He teases Russel by turning the vibrator on, letting it buzz against Russel’s side. Russel lifts his other hand to grip Murdoc’s hair and pull him into a kiss. That’s a yes, too.

 

Murdoc shifts to sit on his knees, maintaining the kiss as he rests his hand on Russel’s. Russel removes his fingers and without hesitation Murdoc moves to press the vibrator against the ring of muscle, which frustrates Russel until he’s huffing through his nose against Murdoc’s cheek. He bites Murdoc’s cheek when he feels the vibrator begin to circle. “Just fuck me already!” Russel squirms, and Murdoc obliges.

 

In one swift motion, Murdoc fills Russel to the base (just enough to grip it with his fist) and angles it to hit Russel’s sweet spot, to dip into it over and over. Russel arches his back and gasps at this, moans as Murdoc kisses him again, this time sloppily. Murdoc spreads his legs, his cunt throbbing at how Russel shivers underneath him.

 

Russel, the lovely thing all done up in his bra that’s no longer covering the pink nipple that Murdoc desperately wants to give a kiss, who’s pressing the thick fingers of his other hand inside Murdoc's cunt and using his thumb to grind against his clit, who’s got Murdoc’s knees wobbling and who is moaning into their kisses now which drives Murdoc crazy and _oh fuck_ , Murdoc is so wet he's certain he's left a puddle on the sheets.

 

But this isn't about Murdoc. His palms are clammy as he adjusts his grip on the vibrator. The kiss breaks with a pop and Murdoc licks his lips and tells Russel to remove his fingers. Russel does, before Murdoc moves down to rest himself between Russel’s legs.

 

“Oh, it's a right old mess down here.” He's not wrong. The panties are wrinkled and the sheets under Russel are soaked. There’s precum smeared over Russel’s belly. The frills are damp from his sweat. Murdoc salivates at the scene. Murdoc buries his face in the crook between Russel’s hard dick and thigh and breathes it in. It makes Russel shudder. “You even smell amazing. Fuck.”

 

Murdoc swallows the head of Russel’s cock, bobs it in his mouth as he thrusts the vibrator a little further in. It’s too much for Russel, having Murdoc’s tongue skidding along the veins of his hard shaft and a buzzing vibrator buzzing against his prostate. He can feel his orgasm coiling in his spine and he throws his head back, his hand again in Murdoc’s hair. “Fuck, Murdoc, I’m gonna-”

 

Russel shuts his eyes tight, his body shakes and he gasps as he finally comes - comes in Murdoc’s mouth. Murdoc doesn’t hesitate to swallow, licks his lips as the sour aftertaste settles on his tongue. He’s quick to shut the vibrator off once Russel settles down. He peels off Russel’s wrinkled panties and bundles it into a little ball to clean the mess up. Murdoc’s proud of the rip in Russel’s stockings.

 

“Did you-” Russel scoffs. “Did you swallow? Gross.” And he laughs. He laughs until there are tears stinging his eyes because he feels so good. Like he’s glowing.

 

Murdoc shifts again, moves so that he’s laying on top of Russel, then straddles him - his wet cunt on Russel’s belly. “Couldn’t help myself,” Murdoc grunts. Russel rests his hands on Murdoc’s hips and his eyes watch Murdoc dreamily as a warm feeling washes over him.

 

“How do you feel?” Murdoc asks, leaning forward.

 

“Amazing,” Russel answers.

 

Murdoc leans back, rather pleased with himself. His cunt can wait, he’s gonna make this moment last a little longer. But first he has to ask-

 

“Where’d you get this anyhow?”

 

“I can’t remember right now,” Russel sighs, “I’m a little out of it at the moment. Why do you ask?”

 

Murdoc shrugs, reaches down to readjust Russel’s bra. “I wanna get something too. For next time.”

 

Russel eyes widen. “Next time?”

 

Murdoc nods. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> my gay gorillaz blog is @russdoc on tumblr


End file.
